Shall I let thee In?
by BlackRose2015
Summary: James Sirius Potter is the big guy in Hogwarts. Cassi Stratton is the girl that can be bigger than life itself, or quiet as a mouse. These two could be considered polar opposites, but you know what they say about opposites? Rated for later chapter. Please review and point out any mistakes.. Hope you like my first Fan Fiction!
1. Cassi

Cassi POV/ 1st year

Platform 9 3/4 is beautiful. My brothers have told me so for years, but now I know for myself.

"Come on Cass, if we don't hurry we won't get a good compartment." Damian says into my ear before he grabs my trolley and walks toward the train.

"I'll be there in just a minute," I call after him.

"Bye dad, by Liza," I say as I hug my dad and stepmom for the last time before Christmas break. I take off toward the train, looking for Damian.

"Damian, where are y...ahhh." I semi-shout until a boy with hot pink hair tackles me, Marcus.

"Please don't do that again Marcus." I ask him nicely, even though he was the one who just scared the BeJesus out of Me.

"Why should I Twerp?" he smirks back at me in reply.

"Because if you're not nice Marcus, your whole body will be purple to match your hot pink hair." Benjamin tells him in a low voice, answering for me.

"Stratton!" yells a fair skinned, black haired, sky blue eyed girl. " Don't threaten younger students, even if they are your brother." She finishes, coming close to Benjamin, scowling.

"But." Benjamin starts.

"Ha! Can't threaten me now can you Benji?" Marcus taunts.

"But he was just sticking up for me." I tell the mystery girl.

"oh... um well, I guess that it's okay, um this time." she replies slightly confused.

"Killjoy." Marcus mutters before he kicks me in the back of the thigh, running away from Benjamins' glare.

"Jasmine, this is my little sister Cassi: Cass this is Jasmine Demelrose." Benjamin introduces us with a blush. Wait, how do I know that na... OMG this is the girl that Benny's in love with.. OMGGGGG.. Ummmm okay moving on now. There looking at me weirdly...

"We're looking at you weirdly because you just said Ummmm okay moving on know.. there looking at me weirdly.." Benny tells me slowly.

Uh-oh..

"I said that out loud.. Did I say anything else?" I ask very slowly.

"No.. You just got a slightly starry-eyed look and then started talking." Jasmine says suspiciously.

Crap, she's on to me.

"Sorry,I was talking to myself... and that sounded so much less mental in my head." I mutter more to myself than Jasmine.

"Awe... Please don't take this the wrong way, but you are just so bloody adorable." Jasmine coos.

"I won't. And thank yur, I aim to please," I sweetly tell her, then I run off down the train.

"Damian! Where are y...oof." I hit someone.

"Cass, watch where you're running. It's not always gonna be me you run into." Lucian laughs.

"Sorrrryyy! But in my defense Damian deserted me, Marcus tackled me, and I just left Benny talking to Jasmine Demelrose." I gasp at the end of my sentence. Because Lucian is still squatted down, I throw my arm over his shoulder and get all theatrical, like always.

"You, my darling, Prefect, Slytherin, older brother-in-shining-armor, Lucian, are my only loving sibling, the only one who has yet to abandon me all on my little ole lonesome. What shall my heroic knight get for his well earned prize?" I ask two girls who have stopped to watch my performance; one girl has blond hair and green eyes and the other has brown hair, streaked blue to match her eye color.

"Oh. Stop being so dramatic Cass," Lucian blushes and tries to pull away.

"But brother dearest," I say with a british accent, hugging him closer," if I can't be dramatic with the bestest, awesomest, lovely person such as you, who can I be dramatic with?"

"Carter, Alexa, and Felicity." he replies instantly.

"Shhhhh... Stop being a killjoy, you're ruining my moment," I stage whisper back to him, lifting my head dramatically.

"Awe, Stratton, your sister is soooo bloody cute." the blond tells Lucian.

"Super extremely adorable. Who knew that was even possible?" blue streak says.

"What do you mean?" I ask her, confused.

"Well sweetie, almost all of your brothers are..." blue streak starts.

"Evil, vile, creepy, obnoxious, should be in a mental institution." I supply for her, igniting laughs from both girls again.

"Well, yeah. And then there's you, all adorable and dramatic." blondie says.

"Where do ya'll think I learned it all from?" I sing at them.

"Well." starts blondie.

"Ummm.. Okay come on Cass," Lucian says, embarrassed. He grabs me and picked me up, holding me like a football on his hip.

"But Lucian!" I whine," I haven't even got to Shakespeare yet!"

"I'm sure those girls will be fine if they never hear your Shakespeare re-enactments." Lucian says, laughing at my protests and carrying me down the train, ignoring the weird looks and snickers as we pass other students and their families.

"Here we are. Thank you so much for leaving her all alone." Lucian sarcastically tells Damian as we enter a compartment near the back of the train. " She was entertaining everyone on the train with her dramatics."

"I wasn't that bad. AND I helped Benny talk to Jasmine without her yelling at him." I stubbornly reply, crossing my arms.

"Good for you twerp." Jeremiah congratulates me, ruffling my dark auburn hair.

"If you keep 'twerp'ing me, Imma tell dad and Liza about what you did at Blackpool pier with Nathain this summer." I threaten him.

"H. do you .know ?" He stutters back. Haha he's nervous.

_Now to freak him out even more..._

"A birdie told me." I smirk.


	2. James

James POV

"Mum, I love you too, but if I don't go get on the train I'll miss it." I tell my mum(Ginny Potter-nee Weasley).

"I love you Jamsie, we'll see you at Christmas!" She tells me as she pushes me towards the train.

"Wait James, don't leave without giving me a hug!" My little sister Lily Luna calls to me.

"By Lily, by Al, I'll see you two at Christmas." I holler after I give Lily her hug and climb on the train. I start moving down the train to the compartment holding my older cousins before I stop suddenly.

"Put me down you jerk!" A girl with dark auburn hair and blue-green eyes is yelling at the older boy carrying her, while he laughs. I wonder who she is? I ask myself.

"There you are Jamie," my cousin says from two compartments ahead of me.

"Ignore Lucian Stratton, although I would like to know who he was carrying down the train," Dominique tells me. "That boy is nothing but trouble."

"You mean like Khalm Stratton, dads friend from work?" I ask her.

"Yep. " A boy with dark brown hair and green eyes replies. "Just like him. Hey Dom, I was wondering if I could sit with you guys. My sister is reenacting Shakespeare." He questions.

"I guess. James, Jeremiah; Jeremiah Stratton, James Potter." Dom's friend Melissa, introduces us.

"You have a little sister?" Tiffany, Dom's friend, asks.

"Yea. She's the baby of the family. All you need to know about her is that she is crazy, loves poetry, dance, music, and quidditch. Oh and she can be an extremely dramatic." Jeremiah fills in for us.

"What's her name?" My cousin and best mate Fred asks him.

"Cassi." he answers back, slightly distracted by my cousin Louis, who is making cat calls at some older girls as they walk by.

Her name is Cassi. I think to myself.

"What are you thinking so hard about mate?" Fred asks, as everyone gets quiet.

"Why.." I start.

"Awe... Little Jamie is blushing. He must be thinking about a girl." Victorie, another cousin, coos from the doorway.

"I.I.. I was thinking about quidditch." I hastily answer.

"No you weren't lad." Tiffany states before changing the subject and saving me more embarrassment.

"Who do you think the head boy is?" Tiffany questions.

"Probably Marks from Hufflepuff." Vic says.

*Cough* "Not quite," Jeremiah laughs out, "It's Damian." He finishes before any of us can ask him how he knew.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Vic screams. "THAT BLOODY IGNORANT, EGOTISTICAL..."

"Not talking about me are we love." Damian comments from the door.

"How did you make head boy?" She says with a cold tone.

"Working hard in class." He says in the no-nonsense tone he usually uses for quidditch.

"That is so funny. Now how did you Really get the badge?" She spits back at him.

"Just how I said Weasley." He says, dismissing Vic he turns to his brother.

"Can you keep an eye out for Marcus will you. Last I saw of him he was tackling Cass."

"Just because we're twins does not mean I know where he is all the time." Jeremiah tells him.

"Just do it." He says, then he leaves.

"Well he seems nice," Louis says, after finally stopping his cat calls.

"He usually is," Jeremiah says, " but with Cass starting and this being his last year, he's a little stressed."

"Why does your sister starting stress him out?" Melissa asks from by the window.

"Because she is, well she's our baby sister, were all stressed about her starting." He says with a sigh.

"Um," Fred starts looking at me, " we'll be right back."

"So where are we going mate?" I ask him.

"To go prank the train." he smirks as he says this.


	3. The first meeting

Cassi POV

"Cassandra Rosemary Stratton, how do you know what happened at Blackpool pier?" Jeremiah yells for the tenth time.

"I heard you the first time Miah, but I'm still not going to tell you." I smirk back at him.

"If she doesn't get into Slytherin or Ravenclaw then they're going to have to replace that hat." Damian whispers to Lucian.

"Ten gallons says its Slytherin." He whispers back.

"I'll take that bet." Damian says, as they shake hands.

"Leave her alone, we all know she's not going to tell you how she knows. Why don't you go find Dom or something?" My final brother, Michael, tells him.

"The lady doth protest too much methinks," I say as I start my Shakespeare reenactment.

"I'm gone!" Jeremiah squawks as he hurries out of the compartment.

"Thank God, I thought he would never leave," I say to no one in particular.

"So... You're not going to start reenacting Shakespeare?" Michael asks, uncertain of my answer.

"Well.. Maybe later. Unlessss you guys want to hear," I start to say before

"No"

"naw"

"Nope" all fill the compartment.

"Okay. I'm going to go look around the train." I say, slightly surprised when they let me go, until Damian follows me out.

"So, where are you going exactly?"He questions after a moment of us walking in silence.

"Don't know yet. Just looking to find someone my age and gender to hang out with."

"Be careful. You have your wand right. And you remember the..."

"The spells you guys taught me, Yes. Now go be Head Boy and leave me to my own devices, or I'll go all dramatic on you like I did to Lucian." I threaten.

"I think I just might end up losing that bet after all." He mutters as he walks toward the front of the train.

"To go prank the train." I suddenly here a boy whisper.

"No. If Grandmum hears of this, she'll kill us then give us to our mums." another boy whispers back.

"You're not afraid are you Jamsie. If you are, I could always go get someone else to help me with this." The first boy whispers.

"You're not afraid of Grandmum! You must be crazy." They look at each other a moment before, " fine lets go."

"That probably isn't the wisest idea." I say from behind them.

They both freeze before slowly turning around.

"Why is that?" The first boy says, trying to make his voice deep.

"Because, if you prank the train then you'll get in trouble, and what would your mothers and Grandmother say if that happened?" I smirks at them as I says this.

"Well." Boy number one begins.

"They'll skin them alive," A girl with dark auburn hair and brown eyes replies.

"Go away Molly and stop encouraging her." Boy number one snaps.

"Why don't you go away before I go get one of my brothers." I counter.

"What will they do, yell at me." He laughs at that.

"No, it'll be much worse than that." Michael says from behind me.

"Um. " Both boys say.

"You aren't threatening my cousins are you Stratton?" a girl with blond hair and icy blue eyes cooly says.

"Never Weasley. Just letting them know what will happen if they mess with _my _little sister." Michael tells her.

"Why should I believe you?" she says,

"Because he's telling the truth." Molly tells her.

"Oi, Molly, when did you get there." Vic asks her cousin.

"Before her brother did." Molly says, pointing at me.

"Oh. So it's true. What happened?"

"They were about to prank the train, when she told them it wasn't a good idea. Then Fred was a jerk when I took her side and then her brother showed up." Molly said all this really quickly, forcing her cousin to ask,

"How much sugar have you had?"

"None yet. Why?"

"Nevermind." Vic says, then she turns to Michael, "Don't threaten my family. If there's a problem, come let me know, Trust me, they'll wish they were never born when I'm done with them." After which she walks toward the front of the train.


End file.
